


The Story Of The Stars

by Wordsintothevoid



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, I can only write it like it's a legend, oh well, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsintothevoid/pseuds/Wordsintothevoid
Summary: "Tell me the story, Mama." The small girl sits up in bed and pleads so her mother does.





	

"Tell me the story, Mama." The small girl sits up in bed and pleads so her mother does.

She tells a tale of monsters and battles, of strange creatures under foreign suns. She speaks of a hero, a savior among the stars. A man who saw the universe burn and still chose to save a shop girl.

The girl's father comes in and now he tells the story of a girl named for a flower, with the sun in her hair and stars in her eyes. He calls her a pink and yellow girl and how she saved the stars time and time again. She chose to see a chance at redemption in everyone, even a hero who believed he was no better than the evils he fought.

And now they both tell a story of a hero who lost everything and found it again as he traveled the stars with his pink and yellow girl.

The mother turns out the light and the father tucks in their sleepy daughter. They slip away to their room and the echo of their laughter is the last sound their daughter hears as she drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, the mother is Rose and the father is The Doctor. Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
